battlefront_techno_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Droideka/Original
(Destroyer Droid) |image = |type = Special |aff = *Separatist Alliance *Trade Federation |primary = Repeating Blasters |other = Shield Emitter }}Droidekas are one of the two special units only available to the CIS. Their Repeating Blasters shoot rapidly (even though they will eventually overheat) and can even be used when the shield is destroyed, giving the unit a big advantage. Also, droidekas can roll up into a ball and travel very quickly around the map by hitting the crouch command. Their shields cannot be deployed while rolled up and you cannot obtain the flag in this manner either. Droidekas are easily weakened once their shields are depleted, so be careful in enemy territory. This unit is best put to use as a support unit, an obstacle in hallways and quick hit-and-run tactics. When standing, they walk very slow. They are used widely because of their versatility. They are a rare sight in online matches due to the difficulty in unlocking them. In addition, Droidekas are the only infantry class that is immune to headshots since it lacks a proper head hitbox. Attacks (SWBFII) Attacks (SWBFI) Gallery Droideka on Utapau.jpg|A Droideka on Utapau. Droideka_Tatoo.jpg|A Destroyer Droid. droideka.jpg|a Droideka on Kamino in Star Wars Battlefront I. droideka_440_1096075305.jpg|A Droideka. Original geonosis map 3.jpg|A Droideka on Geonosis. 1droideka.jpg|A Droideka. BattlefrontII_2013-01-22_12-56-30-56.png Skins Like the MagnaGuard, the Droideka does not change its skin on any map. Tactical Analysis *The Droideka is a very defensive unit. *When curling into a ball to travel somewhere, the player should make sure they have allies around them to protect them from attack; after all, in ball mode they are the most vulnerable. *Droidekas are slow deploying from ball mode into attack mode and enemies should take advantage of this. If attacked while travelling, it may be wiser to flee using your speed than to transform and attempt to fight. *A player should plan out when and where they will deploy from and into modes; transforming into ball mode in the midst of a group of enemies is not smart. *The Droideka's shield will only start depleting once it is hit. As such, Droidekas should transform into attack mode and deploy shields well before enemies come. *Droidekas have a limited turn rate, allowing a trooper that gets close to circle-strafe faster than the Droideka can respond and continuously blast it from behind. This strategy is obviously ineffective if there are other units around the Droideka, however. *There should always be at least one Droideka defending a Command Post or Flag Capture point. *Droidekas can also be used as the back line of an offensive. *Droidekas, if prepared beforehand, can be very useful in enclosed spaces. *Attacks from Jet Troopers and ground-based units can quickly deplete the shields of a droideka. *The best tactic against a Droideka is to lay a mine. If the Droideka roll on it or even walk on it with their shields up, the mine will kill it instantly, ripping through the shields, if that is the case. *Droidekas are immune to headshots. *In Star Wars Battlefront I, you can glitch out the Droideka by getting right in front of the Droideka. It will not shoot you. However, in Star Wars Battlefront II, the glitch was fixed. *An AI-controlled Droideka will not deploy from ball mode to pick up a flag, thus they are completely defenseless. *The Droideka's weapon mounting makes it difficult to shoot over waist-high obstacles (such as the fences in Mos Eisley) and up staircases. Ensure that you have a clear line of fire when deploying. This can also be used against it, as the upper half of the Droideka's body will be completely exposed to attack while its own fire is blocked. *Due to its weapons being mounted on its sides, the Droideka has a blind spot directly in front of it at point-blank range. You can combat this by aiming to the side of a target, allowing one of the blasters to hit them. *While deploying from ball mode is slow, transforming back is near-instantaneous, allowing the Droideka to make a hasty retreat if necessary. Ensure that there are no grenades nearby when doing so. Trivia *The Droideka has the least weapons of any in-game playable unit. *In Star Wars Battlefront I, the Droideka's shield lasts a lot longer than in any other Battlefront game. *The Droideka's shield can be destroyed with 11 shots from a Blaster Rife, 2 shots from a Rocket Launcher or 9 shots from a Sniper Rifle. *Oddly, the Droideka is the only unit known to actually shoot underwater. **He is also the only unit that can't enter in vehicles. *Droidekas have an advantage in Jabba's Palace because they cannot be killed by the rancor. *The health of an unshielded droideka is roughly equivalent to those of a heavy weapons infantry unit if not less. *In the original Battlefront, an unshielded Droideka can withstand 3 shots from a sniper rifle but in Battlefront II, it can only withstand 2. *When standing directly in front of a Droideka it cannot shoot at you because its lasers shoot from the sides, not from the center of its body. *In Star Wars: Battlefront II's PSP version, if you input the Unlimited Ammo cheat while playing as the Droideka, its shield will never run out of energy, allowing you to clear an entire room full of enemies without them being able to hurt you. *Droidekas must deploy from ball mode to pick up flags. Except for in the PSP Version of Battlefront 2. *Droideka's can easily wipe out large groups of enemies in just a few minutes if support is around. Links *Back to Infantry Category:Separatist Classes Category:Infantry Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Separatist Weapons Category:Trade Federation Category:Star Wars: Battlefront Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II